


coffee on a tuesday night

by natromanoffs



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natromanoffs/pseuds/natromanoffs
Summary: Vod and Oregon are having a study night together, and Vod feels her softer side coming out.
Relationships: Vod Nordstrom/Oregon Shawcross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	coffee on a tuesday night

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this show ended four years ago, but i just discovered it and am completely losing my mind over oregon/vod, so i couldn't help but write a little something

It’s Tuesday night, and Vod’s sitting across from Oregon in a dimly lit coffee shop. There’s indie style music flowing through the speakers, and Oregon’s ranting about some over-cocky classmate.

Though Vod is fully listening to Oregon’s complaints, her eyes flick around Oregon, rather than maintaining eye contact. Vod’s engaged, she’s a damn good multitasker. But she can’t help but notice the curve of Oregon’s jaw in the dark yellow light. There’s a candle flickering on the table, and it makes the light on Oregon’s face shift and change constantly. Vod can’t help but notice the sweep of Oregon’s hair, or the glimmer in her eyes. It’s just, well, Oregon’s pretty, devastatingly so, and it’s not something Vod can just ignore.

At some point, Oregon puts a stop to her rant, insisting they have to “get work done.”

Oh, right, they were doing homework. That’s the whole reason they came to this coffeeshop in the first place. They do go back to work, for a while at least. But every so often, one of the two of them will think of something to say, and it’ll spiral into a whole conversation that has Vod forgetting what they were meant to be doing.

The study session must take at least four hours in total, and at least 20 cups of coffee between the two of them. But they’ve got it done, their respective projects, and so they can finally relax. Oregon drives, of course, because she’s the poshie with a car.

On the way back to the house, it starts to rain. It’s a slow drizzle at first, but it quickly picks up until it reaches a noisy pour. They pull up beside the house, but decide to wait the rain out before going in.

They just talk some more, put some music on. Vod’s pretty sure they’ll never run out of things to talk about. The rain keeps up, so eventually they slip into a comfortable silence, letting the radio drown out their thoughts. 

When the rain finally stops, Vod looks back over at Oregon, only to find that she’s fallen asleep. She looks so damn peaceful.. Vod can’t help but stare for a second before shaking herself, realizing that she seems like a creep. She should wake Oregon up, she knows this, but she looks so calm and relaxed like this. Vod doesn’t want to be the one to disturb her peace.

So, instead, Vod gets out of the car and walks to the driver’s side. She opens the door and turns off the car. Then, she gently lifts Oregon out of the car, careful not to wake her. She shuts the door with her foot, and walks towards the house.

It’s easier to carry Oregon than she thought it would be. It’s not like she expected it to be some huge challenge, but generally it’s fairly challenging to carry any adult. But, no, Oregon is easily lifted, and feels impossibly light in Vod’s arms.

Of course, Vod is aware how this looks. Here she is, carrying Oregon back to the house bridal-style. It’s unlike her typical emotionally-cold Vod persona, but whatever. It’s not like there’s anyone around to see it anyway. And, look, it gets a little harder to maintain that persona when it comes to Oregon. There’s just something about her that makes Vod’s softness slip out more easily.

She makes her way to the door and knocks with her foot. Luckily, Howard’s still awake and lets them in. He raises his eyebrows at her, but doesn’t say a word. Good old Howard, she thinks.

She’s able to successfully place Oregon in her bed without waking her. She unlocks Oregon’s phone -- probably a breach of privacy, but who cares -- and turns on Oregon’s alarms for tomorrow morning.

She knows in her head how cliche it is, how disgustingly tender and caring it is, and hates herself for it, but she pulls the blankets over Oregon, and, essentially, tucks her in. It feels almost motherly, which is strange -- motherliness as a concept has never made much sense to Vod.

Besides, that isn’t what this is. This isn’t Vod being an overprotective mother-figure to Oregon. That thought disgusts her more than any of the soft feelings she’s had tonight. Well, because what she is to Oregon is a friend, not a motherly figure.

What Oregon is to her -- well, that’s a little more complicated. But she leaves Oregon’s room, shuts the door quietly, and slips back to her own room. She lies in her bed, feeling both tired from all the work they’ve done and hyped up from the excessive amounts of caffeine they consumed. She thinks to herself then, that she likes thinking that way. “We got so much work done tonight, we drank too much coffee.”

Okay, so that’s what Oregon is to her -- part of her we. 

-

( What Vod doesn’t know is that Oregon’s a lot lighter of a sleeper than she lets on. After Vod closes her door with a click, Oregon’s eyes snap open. She had fallen asleep, really, but when Vod kick-knocked on the door, she’d opened her eyes with a flutter. Vod hadn’t noticed. She’d realized Vod was carrying her, that she was in Vod’s arms, and she quickly shut her eyes again without thinking. She lets Vod think she’s sleeping the whole way through, but she knows that Vod carries her all the way to her bed, knows that Vod pulls the blankets over her and tucks her in, knows that Vod lingers a little before leaving her room.

What Vod doesn’t know is that as soon as she leaves Oregon’s room, Oregon’s eyes snap open and her mouth snaps into a grin. Oregon’s got a weightless and giddy sort of feeling, and she falls asleep with a smile on her face. )


End file.
